Wyznania Artysty
by Yami-norka
Summary: O artystycznej działalności pewnego mordercy. Pierwsza część tryptyku.


**autor:** Yami-no  
**beta:** Kaczalka :*  
**długość:** miniaturka  
**ostrzeżenia:** zawiera opisy morderstw 

„_Widziałem kiedyś śmierć, która zbierała dusze zmarłych do małych butelek i później je wypijała. Śmierć ta miała ostre jak brzytwy kły. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Chciałem jej dotknąć, lecz gdy wyciągnąłem rękę, napotkałem tylko zimną taflę lustra."_

**WYZNANIA ARTYSTY**

_**Sztuka**__ — to najróżniejsza twórczość artystyczna, czyli to, co stworzy artysta. Jest odzwierciedleniem myśli i emocji autora, powstaje pod wpływem doznanych bodźców. Jest przejawem wszelkiej ekspresji, czyli wyrzucania z siebie uczuć i obnażania ich._

_**Malarstwo**__ — dziedzina sztuki, której zadaniem jest przedstawienie świata, ludzi, uczuć i emocji za pomocą barw i linii._

Miałem sześć lat, gdy namalowałem swój pierwszy obraz.  
Wracając do domu po treningu, usłyszałem rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn, stających pod mostem. Mówili o moim mistrzu. Nazwali go diabłem i planowali jego śmierć.  
Podszedłem do jednego z nich i bez słowa podciąłem mu gardło jednym płynnym ruchem, tak, jak nauczył mnie mistrz. Ciało upadło bezwładnie na trawę, a ja nie mogłem uwierzyć, że było to tak łatwe.  
Usłyszałem za sobą krzyk drugiego mężczyzny. Biegł w moim kierunku, wyciągając swoje ostrze, ale byłem szybszy. W końcu przygotowywano mnie do walki od chwili, kiedy nauczyłem się chodzić.  
Upadając otarł się o przęsło mostu, zostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad.  
Pamiętam, że pomyślałem, jak to pięknie wygląda. Rozciąłem jego ciało i zacząłem malować krwią po murze. Zwykłe, dziecięce bazgroły, ale byłem z nich niesamowicie dumny.  
Kiedy wróciłem do domu cały w czerwieni, brat szybko zaprowadził mnie do łazienki i obmył mi twarz. Patrząc w lustro uświadomiłem sobie, że nadal się uśmiecham.

_**Muzyka**__ — dziedzina sztuki, która wpływa na psychikę człowieka poprzez dźwięki._

Prawdziwa muzyka wydobywa się z serca, z głębi ludzkiej duszy, gdzie zbierają się wszystkie emocje. Radość, szczęście, smutek, rozpacz i cierpienie.  
Ale żadna melodia nie brzmi tak doskonale, jak krzyk. Wibrujący, rozdzierający serce krzyk.  
Krzyk jest esencją życia i śmierci. Miłości i nienawiści. Nadziei i obawy. Z krzykiem pojawiamy się na tym świecie i często z krzykiem odchodzimy..  
Już dawno odkryłem, że ludzie najpiękniej krzyczą, kiedy są przerażeni. Gdy ból rozsadza ich czaszki, serce bije jak oszalałe, a oddech zamiera w piersiach. Gdy krzyk uosabia ich najgorsze lęki i koszmary.  
Nie lubię stękania i pojękiwania, są niczym w porównaniu z prawdziwym, uosabiającym duszę wrzaskiem. Dlatego zawszę dbam o to, by krzyczeli. Głośno i wyraźnie.  
W tym celu kawałek po kawałeczku, powoli i metodycznie, odcinam im ręce i nogi, zanim pozbawię ich głowy, uciszając na wieki.  
Najbardziej lubię jednak ustawiać ich blisko siebie, gdy jeszcze żyją. Wybieram wtedy jednego z nich i obdzieram go ze skóry na oczach innych. Kiedy wszyscy zgodnie zaczynają krzyczeć, czuję się jak dyrygujący najpiękniejszą orkiestrą świata.

_**Rzeźba**__ — jedna z dziedzin sztuk plastycznych, polegająca na nadawaniu formy przestrzennej dowolnemu surowcowi._

Bogowie to artyści, którzy stworzyli z ludzkiego ciała dzieło sztuki.  
Lubię myśleć o sobie jak o artyście, niezrozumianym przez publiczność i krytyków. Nie potrafię dawać życia, ale potrafię je odbierać. Łącząc ze sobą kawałki różnych osób, mogę stworzyć swoją własną rzeźbę.  
Oczywiście nie każdy może być prawdziwym artystą, nie wszyscy rozumieją, że aby stworzyć coś nowego, trzeba poświęcić coś starego.  
Rzeźbiarz niszczy glinę, by zrobić z niej swoje marne dzieło. Ja muszę zniszczyć człowieka, żeby stworzyć swoje własne arcydzieło.  
Widząc człowieka, widzę to, co mógłbym z niego zrobić. Jak poprawić jego kształt i zespolić go z innymi.  
Ale z nim było inaczej. Już kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, zrozumiałem, że jego nie trzeba poprawiać. On jest doskonały dokładnie taki, jaki się urodził.  
Bogowie stworzyli ludzi z popiołów. Ja swoje dzieła tworzę z ludzi. Czy to znaczy, że jestem ponad bogami?

_**Taniec**__ — zespół ruchów i gestów skoordynowanych z muzyka, pozwalających wyrażać emocje i uczucia._

W tańcu ważna jest koordynacja ruchu, kontakt z partnerem.  
Posługiwanie się mieczem można uznać za swoisty taniec. Trzeba odpowiednio zgrać ruch ciała z ruchem miecza. Trzeba stać się z nim jednością, tak samo, jak jednością stają się partnerzy w tańcu.  
Każdy obrót musi być odpowiednio wyważony. Każdy krok przemyślany i dopracowany do perfekcji. Nie można pozwolić sobie na chwilę nieuwagi.  
Piękno walki mieczem można dostrzec najlepiej podczas prawdziwej bitwy. Niczym tancerze na konkursie tańca, wojownicy przygotowują się do pokazu, dają z siebie wszystko, aby tylko wygrać.  
Każdy z uczestników ma swoją własną technikę, sposób poruszania się. Tak jak dwóch tancerzy może wykonać ten sam piruet w inny sposób, tak dwóch wojowników używając tych samych ruchów może osiągnąć inny efekt.  
Taniec od walki różni się tylko tym, że gdy pomylisz się tańcząc — raczej nikt nie utnie ci głowy.

_**Teatr**__ — rodzaj sztuki widowiskowej, w której aktor lub grupa aktorów na żywo daje przedstawienie dla zgromadzonej publiczności._

Teatr to kłamstwo. Tworzenie iluzji i mirażu.  
Teatr to udawanie.  
Oboje udajemy. Udawaliśmy na długo zanim się spotkaliśmy.  
On grał posłusznego następce, ja pokornego więźnia.  
On udawał, że nie płakał z bólu, gdy jad roznosił się po jego ciele. Ja udawałem, że trucizna rozpuszczając moje kości i mięśnie nie jest najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przytrafiła.  
Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, nie przestaliśmy udawać.  
Ja, że mi na nim nie zależy. On, że zależy mu tylko na zemście.  
Ja udaję, że nie tworzę, on udaje, że nie widzi drobnych dowodów mojej sztuki.  
Czasem chciałbym przestać naprawdę, tylko dlatego, żeby on był zadowolony, żebyśmy mogli przestać udawać.  
Ale za bardzo kocham moją sztukę, za bardzo jej potrzebuję. Dlatego tworzę, starając się to robić tak rzadko, jak to możliwe. Oczywiście jestem wtedy bardzo ostrożny. Nie chcę go rozczarować.  
Nie boję się go, to nie o to chodzi. Ale on mnie uwolnił, a ja mu obiecałem.  
Złożyłem przysięgę, że zabijać będę tylko w ostateczności, tak samo, jak obiecałem go chronić i mu pomagać.  
On obiecał mi to samo.  
Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mówił prawdę.

_**Literatura**__ — to wszystkie sensowne twory słowne, zachowane w formie pisanej lub przekazie ustnym. _

Nie piszę opowiadań. Nie jestem człowiekiem pióra. Jeśli się zastanowić to nie jestem pewny, czy w ogóle jeszcze jestem człowiekiem.  
Gdybym jednak potrafił pisać, używać metafor, porównań i epitetów, stworzyłbym historię o Siedmiu Mistrzach Miecza. O ich życiu, walce i śmierci. Oczywiście niektórych z nich musiałbym najpierw zabić, ale to tylko szczegół.  
Nie mam też cierpliwości, żeby pisać pamiętnik. Nie wątpię, że moja historia powinna zostać utrwalona na papierze. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż ktoś się za to weźmie.  
I kto wie, może kiedyś, siedząc w ciepłym domu, głaszcząc leżącego na kolanach kota, sięgniecie po tę historię i zaczniecie czytać o moich przygodach. Będziecie drżeć, wzdychać, płakać, czasem nawet się uśmiechniecie. Pomyślicie, jakie to okropne, że zabiłem tylu ludzi i nie zastanowicie się ani przez moment, że tuż obok was ciągle dzieją się takie same potworności.

_**Artysta**__ — to człowiek, który patrzy na świat przez pryzmat uczuć i emocji, a następnie tę zaobserwowaną rzeczywistość stara się przekazać innym w swój własny sposób. Przelewa swe emocje na płótno, zamyka je w poezji i muzyce. Niekiedy tworzy abstrakcyjne kompozycje, fotografuje. Przetwarza rzeczywistość, wyrażając w dziełach swój subiektywny punkt widzenia. Artysta tworzy świat. Dopasowuje go do własnych wyobrażeń i wyimaginowanych wizji. Staje się on twórcą i panem tego świata._

Suigetsu spojrzał w niebo i przymknął oczy. W uszach wciąż dźwięczał mu krzyk ostatniej ofiary, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach jej krwi. Nie musiał otwierać oczu żeby widzieć zdobiące krajobraz, cieknące, czerwone plamy. Z zadowoleniem przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął.  
Tak. Zdecydowanie był artystą — "cudownym dzieckiem w sztuce zabijania."

**KONIEC**

* Cytat oryginalnie pochodzi z mangi. Są to słowa, których użył Kisame do opisania postaci Suigetsu. H t t p : / / s6 7 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v v 6 5 / f o t o – n o r k a / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e nt = 0 1 6 . j pg


End file.
